Sonic The Hedgehog Rewrite: The Flames of Disaster
by Elkpelt
Summary: A dark future full of hell fire, a light-hearted present with only a look of innocence and a twisted past full of black turns and unsure paths. The way the hands of time are correct. But can't be left be... or will someone in the dark keep it that way?
1. The Sonic Express

**Elkpelt: I haven't written a story or updated in sometime. I am very sorry for that; writer's block and the hell hole which is school usually does that to you. But, thankfully it's the weekend and there's only about three weeks left of school until summer. So, to celebrate; I decided to write a new story fresh off the platter. it's a rewrite of Sonic 06 but before you say boo or oh no; Its going to follow a different storyline then the game though Iblis, Elise and such are still there but don't worry. There aren't any SonicxElise moments; only friendship one's and Elise has been altered a lot so she isn't such an annoying Mary-sue. So, here's Sonic the Hedgehog 06 Rewrite: The Flames of Disaster.**

**Chapter One: Sonic's Story: The Sonic Express**

He couldn't tell what was happening in the faraway distance as he resigned lounged on the massive dark red wing of Tails' plane 'the Tornado.' He squinted his eyes a few times, trying his best to see what was going on in the distance passed those many lush green hills. The blue blur found sleep to be impossible as he felt his feet itching to touch the ground and send him on his way with sonic speed. Sonic the Hedgehog eyed Tails lightly before standing up on the wing almost silently before bouncing away; landing on the grassy slope quite ungracefully and causing the young kitsune to stir from where he slept in the cockpit; a blue blanket drafted over his lanky shape as he cocked his head upwards to spot his hero.

"What's the matter Sonic?" Tails asked with a sleepy voice; his young blue eyes moist with exhaustion and innocent.

The blue hero gave a dismissive wave of his hand as he smiled gently to his best buddy. "Nothing little bro. Go back to sleep. I'm just going out for a jog; that's all." He half lied as he watched Tails bob his head once before his eyes fluttered close and he fell back into his seat; pulling his blanket up to his chin like before.

Sonic gave a weak wave to his companion before shooting off into the night like a swift cobalt wind. The blue blur sped passed the hills with super-human agility, seeming to make the world look slower then it truly was; which always made the Hedgehog hero chuckle whenever someone tried to keep up. Though, so far. Only Tails could ever keep up with the blue-furred creature with running shoes that never left his feet. That, always made him smile. Soon though, he found his green eyes entranced by the massive stone city he was approaching rather swiftly. The waters that bled across the cannels glistened in the moonlight and the many lovely marked buildings made this place seem like something out of a fairy tale. Though; the screaming that was faint which collided with his ear drums made him frown. Ugh oh. _That _couldn't be good.

"Wonder what's up…" Sonic mused as he stopped for just a second so he could detect which way the terrified screams were coming from. "Hmm.. That way I guess. Alright; now lets see what's crashing the party." Sonic smirked, then shot off in that direction; snaking through the city almost invisible as he scaled across a few buildings and statues before skidding to a noisy stop; grinning all the way as he spotted what was causing this. "Hey look! If it isn't Eggman!" He mused softly as he bounced to a nearby ledge to get a better look and of course make a snazzy entrance.

There he was; the old, fat and notorious Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Dr. Robotnik stood tall and proud; his hands behind his back with his nose in the air. Many robots stood behind him, their guns aimed to fire at the nearby screaming people if they dared try to pull anything. In the center of this entire mess, Sonic could spot a young girl; her young eyes wide as she took many clumsy steps backwards with her hands cupped at her heart. Sonic cocked an eyebrow at the scene; a bit surprised at this. He needed the right time to strike, couldn't be foolish. If he messed up; he could end up causing someone to lose a life. The blue hero leaped from ledge to ledge that hugged the altar currently ablaze.

"Now Princess." Robotnik sneered. "Hand over the Flames of Disaster if you please." His hand was extended forward in a grabbing gesture; his fingers flexing as he expected the girl to give him the "Flames of whatever." Sonic awaited the right time to fly in and fight.

The girl wildly wagged her head and narrowed her eyes boldly as she snapped. "Never!"

Robotnik looked annoyed; his brows furrowing from behind his black sunglasses as he suddenly eyed the robots behind him. "Maybe I'm not being very clear, my dear. I need those flames for my… ehhum… research for mankind. If your going to stand in my way then…" Robotnik allowed his gray-blue eyes to flutter upwards for a long moment as he clicked his tongue in a thinking manner. "Shoot them." The tubby man suddenly ordered.

And Bingo was his name-o! Sonic grinned as he found the right moment to strike. The Hedgehog hero suddenly rocketed from his perch and leaped into the air; arms spread out as he ducked his head into his torso as he curled up into a ball. The spiny hero was like a bright blue dodge ball as he threw himself at one of the many robots; destroying it on impact before spinning in the air cockily. He heard an gasp from the crowd as he landed neatly on one of the robots' shoulders; sitting on the mech with his hands thrown behind his rather big head. His smile was a mile long.

"Long time no see Eggman!" He greeted cheerfully; which angered the said doctor. The robot flailed as Sonic sat upon its shoulders; the Hedgehog simply grinning. "How dare you not invite me to a party! Your not that rude, Eggman." He mocked a look of insult as he suddenly leaped away from his robot as another mech accidentally shot its alley. Sonic landed smoothly; brushing his quills back with a rather big white gloved hand.

Robotnik flailed his arms in annoyance at the sudden appearance of his arch nemeses. "Its _Robotnik! _And I'm the greatest scientific mind in the world!" The fat genius creased his brow. "What do you want you blue rat?"

Sonic simply shrugged, tapping his foot in impertinence. "Maybe I just wanted some fun? Besides; I felt like dropping by. I hope I'm not upsetting you _Doctor." _He mocked, wagging a gloved index finger in the air with a quite annoying grin plastered across that speedy mouth.

Robotnik growled. "Your mouth runs faster then your feet, Sonic." Sonic cocked an eyebrow at that comment. "Get him!"

A fray of bullets suddenly exploded from the robot's either large or slender turrets as the metal creations fired. Sonic was just a blur, evading the attacks with ease with his arms crossed. "Oh please!" He dismissed. "Your too slow!" The Hedgehog faked a yawn and with ease evaded another storm front of angry bullets. "Your boring. Lets have some fun!" Sonic leaped in the air with a skillful spindash and took out two of the many robots with amazing speed.

Robotnik took his eyes to the girl again, who was retreating away from the fray while helping a few others who had fallen. "Oh no you don't!" The fat man cried, a finger pointed at the young human princess. "Get her!" Sonic pumped a fist in the air and blinked in slight puzzlement as the robots zoomed away from him.

"What? Scared ya?" The young hero suddenly saw what was going on. That girl was his target and Sonic guessed whatever the doctor wanted from her just _couldn't _be good and besides; it was the duty of Sonic the Hedgehog to protect the innocent and plow evil. Sonic sped passed the many robots and took his stance in front of the girl with reddish hair. "Name's Sonic. The fastest thing alive by the way. And you are?"

"Elise. Oh! There are so many!" The girl fretted, eyes watching the robotic swarm.

"So many? Ha! I think you've _just _forgotten who your talkin' to. Though; I'm feeling kind of lazy at the moment and plus Tails is waiting for me. You know what? Lets run." Sonic grinned brightly and chuckled. "Sorry Eggman, I can't really play with your pets right now but we can play again real soon mkay?"

Elise cocked her head to side before being roughly picked up by the blue speedster. He winced slightly; realizing she was quite heavy. Well, she was taller then he so it made sense. The Hedgehog suddenly sped off in a blue blur, evading the many buildings and such that crossed his wake. Elise's face made him smirk; her cheeks were flipping and flying and her eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to adjust to Sonic's supersonic speed. Oh well, welcome to the Sonic express! And with that, he darted off for the hills to find Tails..


	2. Stopping the Clockwork

**Chapter Two: Shadow's Story: Stopping the Clockwork**

The daylight was blaring into his shadowy dark crimson eyes; thus making him cover his eyes with a large white gloved hand. Why was he here again in Soleanna? Oh yea… GUN thought Shadow needed a vacation. Like the Ultimate Life form needed to rest. He rather be up and doing something, not walking around some weird, city he'd never been to until now. The Hedgehog suddenly spied something that caught his eye; thus making the black creature lower his hand and approach the papery item that now taunted him. He grabbed it and flipped the wrinkled thing over to look at the gray cover. Why no color? He never knew.

He read the headline about three times.

**The Soleanna Times:**

**Supersonic Hedgehog Saves Beloved Princess:**

He flipped through the newspaper before spotting what he was looking for. Shadow spoke to himself as he read the story aloud. "World famous Sonic the Hedgehog appeared as if out of no where last night during the festival around nine p.m. The notorious Doctor Ivo Robotnik attempted to kidnap Elise though was stopped as Sonic leaped into action and took out a few of his robots. Then, realizing it was best to run; he took Elise to the safety. Luckily, nobody was seriously injured." Looking at the headline again for a forth time he gave a rare smile and tapped his foot. "It seems Robotnik is around. And I wonder why he tried kidnapping a girl… desperate man maybe." He shrugged his lanky shoulders as he tossed the newspaper aside. "Forget the vacation; I'm going to take a look around."

The Hedgehog tipped his head to the side before placing a hand under his chin as he took a moment to think. Now; where would the doctor most likely tread hmm… Shadow could think of a few places but not one that seemed positive. The red-eyed anti hero sniffed; arms crossed now as he furrowed his brows. That, was when a familiar voice scathed his ears. Out of all of them… why _her?_

"Didn't think I'd see you here, Shadow!" It was Rouge.

"Same here, now; go along please." Shadow sighed; a palm pressed into his face as he tried to drown out the bat. Of course, he considered her a friend but right now he didn't want her around.

Rouge had other plans of course. The young treasure hunter and GUN agent slipped into his view with a teasing smirk on her lip-stick mouth. "How's your vacation going along so far?"

"Fine I guess…" The dark Hedgehog replied with an eye peaked open to look at half of her happy yet taunting face. She was impossible. "Why are you here anyway?"

Rouge took a piece of crumpled paper from her pocket and roughly placed it in Shadow's hand with pride that could rival a Peacock's. "Take a look if you please."

Shadow took the paper gingerly and unwrinkled it with his fingers before eyeing it; finding it to be the newspaper article he had been reading about just a minute ago. The Ultimate Life form crumbled it quickly and tossed it back to Rouge; who with much skill caught it. "After the Doctor to?" He inquired; lightly almost.

"Yep but the commander gave you orders to take a rest so leave this to me." Rouge sniffed, arms behind her back; almost mocking him with the mission he wanted.

"Fat chance." Shadow growled. "I'll rest when I want to. What's the current leads you have Rouge?"

Rouge rolled her blue eyes in a knowing manner before tapping her foot on the floor lightly. "The head geeks at GUN got the report just this morning from a rookie who had happen to be reading the newspaper. So, they sent me to investigate. They found a lead of where that old egghead could be though so I have to scout around there."

"And that is?" Shadow cocked an impatient eyebrow as he chewed his lower lip in slight eagerness.

"Somewhere outside of Soleanna. Some cave if I remember right and let me guess; you want to tag along?" The bat girl inquired and thus got her answer from her dark friend's bobbing head. "Fine; but if the commander chews me for this I'll haunt you I swear I will, Shadow."

The Hedgehog smirked in humor almost. "Fine." Then, he grew serious again. "Do you know why the Doctor tried to kidnap Elise?"

Rouge gently cocked her head a little. "That's what I'm trying to find out currently before heading off there. I believe it was about some kind of intense energy but I don't really know. Sorry Shadow. But; for the moment we have to play detective."

Shadow cocked an eyebrow and nodded in understanding. "Alright. Lets start by asking around town. We might get the information we need."


	3. A Ruined World

**Chapter Three: Silver's Story: A Ruined World**

Molten lava as far as the eye could see bubbled like a wild red ocean as it snaked its way around the ruined city buildings and such. A white shape stuck out like a sore thumb as he remained lounged in the darkness of a ruined room in one of the many deserted and destroyed towers. He was writing something down on some ashy substance, sighing as he looked around the sad-looking walls from time-to-time. The young Hedgehog looked down at his sloppy hand writing and read his recent diary entrance.

_Day: 6_

_Month: About May I think…_

_Year: Impossible to tell._

_**This world, its full of fire and darkness. Nothing here is what it seems. Just a shadowy whirlpool with no end and its dark and fiery master sucking in every chance of survival and absolution. Who knows when we'll win; every time I ask: What had happened?**_ _**No one answers me, they just always point to the flames.**_

Silver curled his burnt paper and stored it away in the broken wall before standing up; reaching his arms upwards as he stretched before turning his head to his lilac new friend; a cat who went by the name Blaze. Her ability; fire. The Hedgehog watched as she pounced from building to building skillfully; flames licking at her heels as she landed smoothly on ground in the dark room from leaping through the window. She returned empty handed; as usual sadly though Silver didn't mind which he felt a big pang of guilt from. Blaze didn't belong here. She was from a completely different world; not of his. He remembered seeing a large blinding light and then, the motionless shape of the feline resigning on the burnt floor; enclosed by a ring of fire.

"Nothing?" Silver asked sympathetically.

Blaze looked up as she brushed some soot off her clothes. "No. I can't seem to pick up the trail. I can sense it but the trail is just almost impossible to follow. Those Chaos Emeralds are quite difficult to detect…" The purple-furred felidea huffed impatiently.

Blaze was currently looking for some kind of 'gems' known as the 'Chaos Emeralds.' Whatever those things were, Silver had never heard of them before and Blaze had explained to him that those jewels were her ticket home and maybe; the ticket to save Silver's world. Where she had learned this? Silver didn't really know and he didn't exactly want to ask. Personally; he'd miss Blaze once she found one of those Chaoswhatevers. He'd grown rather fond of having someone at his side to help him fight Iblis. Those angry flames that torched his world and the being that seemed almost impossible to defeat. While Blaze looked for those jewels with some help from Silver from time to time, she agreed to help him fight Iblis in return for the time being.

"We'll find them eventually." Silver reassured with his amber eyes unblinking.

"Perhaps. I'll look again later but for now; got any ideas on stopping Iblis?"

Silver groaned; grabbing his head with his white gloved hands marked with cyan shapes. "Nada. Nothing."

Blaze blinked her eyes gently in sympathy for her Hedgehog friend before tensing up like stone. "Looks like Iblis is in the area." She looked over her shoulder and spied out the window before looking almost passed the blazing fields of either endless fire or destroyed cities. "And just waking up too. Let's go." The cat leaped out the window and landed neatly on a nearby broken ledge of rock. Silver followed, gaining a teal aura as he used his PK to lower himself next to Blaze. Nodding, both cat and Hedgehog snaked their way through the city.


	4. Getting the Facts Right

**Elkpelt: Only one review out of three chapters? I feel kind of cheated; but oh well. One review is better then none and I thank the person for leaving a comment on my story. At least I know someone is reading this. Here's chapter four. Around later chapters; I might detail Act stages.**

**Chapter Four: Sonic's Story: Getting the Facts Right**

The blue Hedgehog carelessly leaned his elbow on the wing on the Tornado from where he stood; wide awake with the big fiery ball which was the sun now high above the bright blue sky. The hero's big green eyes looked at his little buddy Tails as he tried to restart the plane; the two-tailed vulpine's mouth seeming to run faster then Sonic's speedy feet.

"And you didn't bring me?" The yellow-haired fox-boy continued, his big innocent blue eyes wide. "Why not Sonic? I like to help you know!"

The too-familiar hero pointed to the girl behind them, sitting cross-legged on the floor rather boredly; her pale hands playing with some nearby gray rocks. "You were tuckered out, little bro." The Hedgehog began with a carefree smile. "And I just _happened _to go out jogging and Eggman just happened to be there."

Tails still pouted as he crossed his arms; his white gloves dusted gray from oil when he had tried fixing the engine. Today the Tornado was on the whacks unlike last night when they landed to rest. "So you told me about Elise. Why did Eggman try taking her last night?"

Sonic rubbed his nose without thought. "He said something about the 'Flames of whatever.' I wasn't really paying attention." The hero bashfully rubbed the back of his big blue skull while Tails looked at him as if he were an idiot trying to put a square block in a round hole.

"Its called the 'Flames of Disaster.'" Elise suddenly corrected, looking over at the two animals who spoke amongst themselves. Sonic looked over at the teenaged girl and bobbed his head before looking at Tails smartly.

"Yea, they were talkin' about the 'Flames of Disaster.'" The Hedgehog hero and Tails looked baffled for a moment before the cobalt speedster jerked his head back in the red-head's direction with a stupid shrug. "And that is?"

Elise blinked her eyes as she got to her feet with an ungraceful bounce. "It's the name of a power source." The red-haired girl explained. "The Duke of Soleanna, also known as my dad, made it. Though; it is _very _flawed and dangerous. It seems to have a mind of its own. Thus why its called the 'Flames of Disaster." (Just like how Sonic 2006 is. Flawed. Sorry; back to the story xD)

"Then why did Eggman want you?" Sonic inquired, rubbing his nose without thought as usual.

"Like I said." Elise continued with her hands toying with her short hair absently. "It has a mind of its own. When I was younger I happened to um… sneak into my father's lab to _see _what the thing really was and when I touched the glass it was behind it; I bonded with it apparently."

Tails scrambled out of the cockpit of the Tornado and landed on the floor ungracefully before cocking his eyebrows at the human girl. "Bonded? Ugh… explain if you can?"

"My father thinks the flames took a liking to me in a way. So, after a few tests my father explained to me that the Flames of Disaster could only be activated if they were angered or if something were to happen to me. So; I guess that doctor guy…"

"Eggman." Sonic interjected; waving a hand for her to continue though he was truly completely lost.

"Right, Eggman, believed I could get them to awaken to do something for him for 'mankind.' I still don't understand it much; honestly. My father is trying to find a way to break the bond but is only failing. If he does something wrong; the Flames of Disatser could awake and do some major danger to Soleanna or worse." Elise sighed. "Its not that nice to think about huh?"

Tails cupped his chin with his thumb as he thought for a moment. "Maybe we could help your father with this?"

"Or just kick Eggman's butt?" Sonic suggested hopefully.

"No. Help Duke first; then kick Eggman's butt." Tails told Sonic with a strict tone.

Sonic drooped slightly; though nodded. "Alright. You think you can fix up the Tornado in time to get it to fly?"

The fox boy shrugged and scurried to the plane's front and popped open the hood; though cried an outburst as he rolled backwards and fell from the massive smoke. As if Tails had become a cartoon; his face was completely black before a pair of blue eyes blinked passed the murky soot staines from the nutty engine. "No. I need some parts. Think you can get the parts I need? I can't just leave the Tornado here ya know." Tails struggled to wipe his face clean with a rag he randomly grabbed from Elise. "From that old material book Marine and I used about a year ago sure gave me ideas on building and repairing. All I need is some red metal and black metal. You know what it looks like right? I used that stuff to fix up the Tornado about a month ago."

"Sure, sure, Tails." Sonic waved his hands in a dismissive manner as he grinned a smile a mile along. "It'll give an excuse to run. I'll be back before you can sneeze! Laters!" And with that; a dust cloud a rose from the floor and a blue dart vanished over the hills.

Tails suddenly sneezed and looked at Elise. "He isn't back yet."


End file.
